


the life and times of

by nereid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy gets lonely,<br/>tommy gets sad,<br/>tommy does shots.</p><p>[minor tommy/thea, tommy/oliver, tommy/laurel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life and times of

tommy falls in love with oliver,  
tommy falls in love with laurel,  
tommy falls in love with thea.

tommy loses his mother,  
tommy loses his brother,  
tommy loses his father.

tommy has oliver,  
tommy loses oliver,  
tommy has oliver.

tommy gets lonely,  
tommy gets sad,  
tommy does shots.

 

 

tommy looks at thea,  
tommy talks to thea,  
tommy dances with thea.

tommy gets drunk with thea,  
tommy kisses thea,  
tommy pretends not to remember this with thea.

tommy misses oliver,  
tommy misses oliver with thea.  
tommy misses.

tommy gets lonely,  
tommy gets sad,  
tommy does shots.

 

 

tommy feels young,  
tommy feels old,  
tommy feels tired.

tommy is young,  
tommy is old,  
tommy is tired.

tommy wants to be loud,  
tommy wants to be quiet,  
tommy wants to be heard.

tommy want to do something,  
tommy wants to matter,  
tommy doesn't want to disappoint.

tommy gets lonely,  
tommy gets sad,  
tommy does shots.

 

 

tommy helps oliver with his club,  
tommy helps laurel with her dad,  
tommy helps thea with school.

tommy smiles at oliver when oliver doesn't look at him,  
tommy smiles at laurel when she cries and doesn't look at him,  
tommy smiles at thea when she cries and shouts and doesn't look at him.

tommy puts on suits when need arises,  
tommy goes out when need arises,  
tommy comes back home when need arises.

tommy is polite,  
tommy is kind,  
tommy smiles back.

tommy resents oliver,  
tommy forgives oliver,  
tommy loves oliver.

 

 

tommy jumps into a building,  
tommy catches on fire,  
tommy saves laurel,  
tommy dies.

 

 

tommy was polite,  
tommy was kind,  
tommy smiled back.


End file.
